A Journey of a Lifetime
by Oo-Chaos-oO
Summary: After the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Naruto was given a mission to the Land of the Waves. What he didn't know was by accepting this mission, it would throw him into another Journey but not in the Elemental Nations. Follow Naruto, as he tries to get back home. May change to M in later chapters.*Warning* Minor Profanity, Nothing too offensive. Heavy Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Welcome everyone to my new fanfic A Journey of a Lifetime. It's my first story ever, so I don't expect it to be that great. I'll try my best to pace myself but I can't keep any promises. Before we get onto the story there are a few disclaimers, so I don't get sued. I do not own any anime portrayed in the story. Now onto the story...**

* * *

"Naruto...Naruto get up." A pink haired shinobi said while walking to where he was laying. It was a shiny day in the hidden villiage of Konohagakure. The wind was blowing the there was not a cloud in sight. It was a great time to experience fresh air, something ninja's don't experience much often.

"_Why can't I get any sleep around here."_Naruto thought to himself getting up to his feet. "What's up Sakura-chan, are you here to start a conversion with me?" Naruto smirked as he told the jounin shinobi. "No baka, I'm here because Hokage-sama asked me to find you."

"Ah Kakashi-sensei, I wonder what he wants me for, well I guess it's time to go see you later Sakura-chan" as he left in a yellow blur.

-moments later-

"Kakashi-senei, may I come in?" Naruto asked the Hokage of Konoha. "Yes you may Naruto." Naruto opened the door to reveal the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. After the war, Kakashi was appointed Hokage after the death of Tsunade in the battle against Madara in the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

"Ah Naruto thank you for coming quickly, I need you to go on a urgent mission. I would ask Saskue, but he is currently busy with the Uchiha Police force, and Sakura is needed at the hospital." He motioned Naruto to sit, which he did.

"So sensei, what is this mission about?" Naruto asked clearly interested in going on a mission. Ever since he and Saskue sealed Kaguya Otsutsuki, there weren't many missions. "There has been some weird activity around the land of the waves mostly where you fought Zabuza, I want you to check it out, as they requested you." After Kakashi finished speaking Naruto got up and started walking out the door. "When do I leave to the Land of the Waves?" Naruto asked. "As soon as possible, maybe today if you have nothing else to do. "Alright, an easy mission, I want to get this done as quickly as possible so I can come back home and rest."

-one day later-

After traveling for one day, Naruto stopped at the nearest town to rest. As he was falling asleep he felt a powerful presence.

"**Naruto" **a voice inside his head said to him. _"So you felt that also Kurama. Why can't I get any sleep around here?" _Naruto sighed as he got up and tracked the presence.

"**Be careful kit, it's something I've never felt before." **Kurama said to Naruto. When he reached his destination, Naruto could not believe his eyes. In front on him was countless of bodies laying around encased in ice. Waves of Ice could be seen. There was a sword in the middle where the bodies were laying. It was the length of a Katana. It has an Indigo colored hilt, the blade itself is pure white with a line running through the middle of the blade, there was also two white straps hanging from the end of the hilt.

"Just what the hell happened here." Naruto said out loud. As he started walking to the blade, he felt a very strong presence."_Is it coming from that blade? What a strong demonic presence." _ Naruto thought to himself. As he grabbed the blade, strong pulses surged through his body.

"_Shit, Kurama, what's happening to me? It feels like my whole body is freezing." _Naruto asked the demon fox inside of him.

"_**To be honest with you Naruto, I do not know, but it looks like ice is merging with your blood, the reason, I don't know, I also cannot stop it so your gonna have to hang on for a couple of seconds." **_ Kurama told his host.

After a couple of seconds the pulses stopped."Let's not try that again." Naruto said getting picking up the sword and NOT getting hurt, he looked around and found the sheath, and sheathed the sword.

"What do I do with you now." he said looking at the new sword he just acquired. As soon as he finished the sentence, he felt a presence hiding behind the trees.

"I know you're there, come out." Naruto said as the shadow came out to reveal a man with a cloak over his head. "Take that cloak off and show yourself." Not a moment later the suspicious man took off his cloak. The man stood about 6'1, silver hair, and a scar of a "X" across his face. He also had a well defined six pack, he also wore a very short t-shirt that stopped before his pectorals. There was a weird looking symbol on his shirt and belt, which Naruto couldn't figure out. There was also a weird pendant that was floating on his hand.

"Who are you, and why were you watching me." Naruto demanded the man who was smirking.

"Well, I see you got to tame that Teigu, but I'm afraid you are going to have to give it back, I wanna go back home and I won't be leaving without it." the man replied

"What is a Teigu?" Naruto asked the man. "It doesn't concern you, now give me the blade." the man replied

"You still haven't told me your name and I'm not going to give it to some stranger after what I've just went through." Naruto not backing down from the man.

"Che, whatever. My name is Syura, now give me the sword before I have to take it away from you." the man now named Syura told Naruto.

"**Naruto be careful with that pendant, I have a bad feeling about it." **Kurama said as Naruto began walking away.

"Get back here kid." Shura said as he charged Naruto at high speeds but Naruto was already used to being at high speed thanks to his training. As Syura went to hit Naruto, he vanished in a column of smoke. _"What, where did he go?" _ Syura though to himself.

"Behind you." As Syura turned around he didn't get a chance to react as he was kicked in the chest by Naruto. Syura landed after breaking several trees.

"_Shit, this kid is dangerous. I need to get out of here, I might just take him with me and get the sword in the outskirts of the Capitol."_

As Naruto went to deliver the finishing blow to him. He didn't realize that Syura was preparing something for him. As he got closer Syura shouted

"_SHAMBHALA"_

There was a bright light which covered the whole battle field. "If you don't want to give me the sword, I'm gonna have to take you with me.""_What the..." _Before Naruto got to finish his sentence, the bright like consumed them. That was the last time anyone saw Naruto in the Elemental Nations.

"_Well shit, where are we now." _Naruto thought to himself.

"_**IDIOT, I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID." **_ Kurama shouted.

They were on a mountain, clearly not in the Elemental Nations anymore, there were dead trees and rocks scattered everywhere.

"_What do I do now, Kurama, any suggetions, or are you just gonna be mad at me now?." _ Naruto asked. Kurama sighed **"How about we get off this mountain first, that would be a good idea."**

"_Yeah, you're right."_

* * *

**A.N. And that's the first chapter of my new story. If you liked it or hated it leave a review, it will help me on my writing. For now I'm out, Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Welcome back everyone, sorry I haven't updated in 2 days. I have been really busy, but now I'm free and able to put up another chapter. I'm glad everyone has been liking the story, I didn't think anyone would like it to be honest. Now on the pairings, I have no clue, but when we hit that crossroad I will have a definite answer. Disclaimers, I do NOT own any of the anime portrayed here. This is for enterainment purposed only.**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked down the mountain, there was a light breeze, but the sunlight was strong.

"_I can't believe I got caught in such a simple way, that was really embarrassing, I hope nobody found out because if they did, I wouldn't hear the end of it." _Naruto thought to himself. He heard a snicker from Kurama.

About an hour later, he finally found his way down the mountain. The sun was beginning to set, and the weather started to get cooler. As he continued down the road, Naruto was deep in thought until he heard a monster roaring.

"Finally some action I hope it can give me some competition, walking for a while does get boring." Naruto said as he began to run towards the direction of the roar. _**"****Don't get teleported somewhere else Naruto." **_ Kurama smirked as Naruto rolled his eyes. _"Are you ever going to let that go?" Naruto_ asked.

"_**No, not for a while." **_

As he began to get closer, he could be the monster. It was a decent size and looked like it had raw power, but before he could engage it, blood surged out from it's body from it being severed in half. Standing in the middle of it was a boy that didn't look much younger than Naruto. He has brown hair, green eyes, a vanilla colored sweatervest, a white collared shirt, navy blue pants and brown boots.

"_That kid beat that monster? He looks like he would run away from it not fight it" _Naruto thought in awe. _"He looks like he belongs in the country or something."_

The browned haired boy turned around and noticed Naruto. The boy put his sword away and walked toward Naruto. Naruto sensed there wasn't any harmful intentions, so he started walking towards him.

"Nice moved there, you know how to use a sword pretty well." Naruto complemented the boy. "Thanks, but I need to get stronger so I can join the military in the Capital." the boy replied. "I haven't told you my name. I'm Tatsumi, nice to meet you." the boy now named Tatsumi said. "I'm Naruto, nice to meet you." as they began to shake hands.

"So Naruto, where do you come from?" Tatsumi asked

"_He's gonna think I'm crazy if I tell him I come from the Elemental Nations and a Ninja." _Naruto thought to himself

"I come from a small village and wanted to see the world beyond the village, so I went on an adventure and here I am." Naruto replied to Tatsumi.

"_It sucks to lie to someone I just met, but it was necessary, I didn't want the one person that can get me somewhere running away from me thinking I'm crazy." _Naruto thought.

"If you want we can travel together, we're only a couple of hours away from the main city." Tatsumi told the blond. "Sounds good."

"So were you going by yourself?" Naruto asked. "No, I had 2 other friends Sayo and Ieyasu, but we got separated on the way here because bandits attacked us." Tatsumi replied "I see, that's unfortunate, but don't worry we can find them, dattebayo." Naruto replied pumping his fist into the air and Tatsumi laughing.

-at the capital-

Naruto and Tatsumi arrived at the city around noon and started walking around. While they were walking, Naruto stopped at a Board the read "Wanted" there were a few pictures that all had the same two words "Night Raid". Naruto dismissed it and continued to walk. A couple of minutes later, they reached the army headquarters. "The moment I was waiting for." Tatsumi said in excitiment. While Tastumi was inside Naruto began to wonder.

"_He seems so care free, just when I was younger and before that war." he thought. **"War does tend to make people mature much faster, and by the way that kid is gonna have a rough day today." **_Kurama said to Naruto_ "Why do you say that Kurama?" _Naruto wondered _"He's good with a sword, so I don't see why not." _Not a second later, Tatsumi walked out with his head down and black clouds forming around him. Naruto sweat dropped. _"Well, looks like you were right Kurama."_ as the fox chuckled.

"They didn't need anymore people, they were full and I didn't even get a chance to show them what I got." Tatsumi said with his head still down.

"Hey, don't be all gloomy, there will be another chance, don't worry about it. Let's go eat, that will cheer you up." Naruto said

By the time they got to the pub, both Naruto and Tatsumi were rumbling. They ordered something to drink, when a girl with big breasts who appeared to be in her early twenty's stopped in front of the table. She had blond hair, two long bangs that framed the sides of her head and yellow eyes. She has a scarf around her neck and knee high brown boots, she also has a belt around her waist.

"Hey boys, how about you treat me to some sake?" she leaned over to Tatsumi showing her cleavage. Tatsumi unaware of her intentions gives her all the sake she wants.

Naruto excused himself as he went to use the restroom. **"Naruto, did you feel that aurora coming from her?" **Kurama said to Naruto as he was walking to the restroom. _"Yea, I felt it, It was murderous, I should watch out for her and for Tatsumi, who knows what she can do if they are along together."_

By the time Naruto got back, the girl was gone and Tatsumi has his head down and his stomach grumbling.

"Naruto, the girl said she can get me in the army with her connections, I'm really excited." Tatsumi said in excitement.

Kurama snickered and Naruto laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tatsumi asked confused.

"Tatsumi, not to burst your bubble, but you just got robbed." Naruto laughing even harder.

"What do you mean, she said to wait her until..." Tatsumi finally realized "Shit, I really messed up. Now where are we going to stay?" He asked Naruto.

It was Naruto's turn to sulk. "Shit, We have no money... dammit." Inside Naruto, Kurama was trying to catch his breath. "**Who's laughing now Naruto." **Kurama said while Naruto had anime tears. _"Shut it."_ Naruto replied to the fox. "I guess we're gonna have to sleep outside tonight,"

It was nightfall and Tatsumi and Naruto were getting tired. They sat against a wall and thought about the events that occurred today. They were drifting away, when they heard a carriage stop and a girl come out. The girl had blond hair and fluffy blue ball on her hair, blue eyes, and a white and blue dress. She walked over to them and asked why there were sleeping out in the street.

"Well, I kinda got robbed by someone. Tatsumi replied to the girl.

"My names Aria and I can bring you to my home if you want, we have more than enough space for the both of you." Aria replied to them.

"Really? That would be great. You hear that Naruto we're gonna sleep in a bed tonight, how great is that?" Tatsumi said all excited.

"That's great Tastumi." Naruto replied but not before narrowing his eyes at Aria.

By the time they got to her estate, Naruto and Tatsumi were beat. They just needed some rest. By the time they got to the house, Aria's parents greeted them.

"Why are there two country boys way out here in the capital?" the father asked

"Well sir, I came out here to see if I can join the Army to help my village. I met Naruto on the way over here. He was lost, so we just walked over here together." Tatsumi replied. "I also lost my friends because of bandits while on the way here, so I'm looking for them also."

"Well, I'll see what I can do with your two friends. I'm sure we can find them. As for the army, I can put a good word in for you. They will accept you then." the old man replied with a smile on his face.

Naruto on the other hand was not amused. _"That is the fakest smile I've ever seen, even the kids in the Elemental Nations do a better job than this old dog." _

After talking for a bit more they were showed to their rooms and retreated to their respective rooms. Naruto was laying down but couldn't shake this uneasy feeling.

"_It's a shame Tatsumi doesn't see what I see." _ Naruto said to himself."_The people were miserable, people were getting robbed, the fear in the people's eyes is angry, It makes me sick to my stomach." _

As Naruto was about to doze off to sleep, he felt four presences. _"Kurama, you felt that too?" Naruto asked his partner who was also struck awake. _**"Yes, hurry up, multiple people already died, the old man already died along with the mother." **Kurama replied to Naruto

Bolting out the door of his room he saw what nobody should see. The mother of Aria had her head severed from her body while the father had a hole through his heart and his head smashed.

"_Damn, whoever killed them showed no mercy. I need to find Aria and Tatsumi quickly." _Naruto closed his eyes and in an instant he transformed into his Nine Tails Chakra Mode.

Naruto closed his eyes to track Tatsumi. _"Shit he's already fighting I need to get there before he's killed." _Naruto sped through the trees to find him and another girl with black hair charging him and Aria behind him.

Naruto, with his superior speed got infront of Tatsumi and blocked the sword with his Kunai.

"N-Naruto, is that really you? What's with that bright yellow cloak?" Tatsumi asked confused at the situation.

"Not right now Tatsumi, go into that warehouse and stay there while I deal with her. It won't take long." Naruto said with a smile on his face. "Okay"

Naruto turned his attention to the girl who tried to kill Tatsumi. "Who are you and what why did you kill this family?" Naruto demanded.

"You certainly don't get it do you?" The girl said not backing down. "The whole family are murderers, they tortured and killed countless of people from the country.""If you don't believe me, go look yourself.". At that instant naruto heard a scream. He ran inside the warehouse to only be disgusted. There were countless of bodies laying on the floor all cut up and what seemed tortured to death. There was one that he saw Tatsumi was looking at.

"No, it can't be Sayo." Tatsumi said as he cried over the death of his best friend. "Why is she here? Did you know she was here Aria?"

Naruto deactivated his cloak, went over to where Sayo was and released her. "You may now rest Sayo, I didn't know you, but I'm sure you were a good friend to Tatsumi." Naruto said as he got up.

"T-Tatsumi, over here." he heard a voice and he ran to where it was.

"Ieyasu, not you too." as he cried "Who did this to you?" Tatsumi asked with anger in his voice. "It was the girl Aria, she invited me and Sayo to her estate, they drugged us and put us in here." Ieyasu said coughing some more, he knew he didn't have much time left. "Tatsumi, Sayo didn't give in, she didn't scream one at all. Now she can rest in peace." Ieyasu said before he passed.

"HAHAAAHAAA" "YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE BITCH, STUPID COUNTRY GIRL HAS BETTER HAIR THAN A WEALTHY GIRL LIKE ME. IT MADE ME PISSED SO I TORTURED HER UNTIL SHE HAD NOTHING LEFT." Aria said making Naruto and Tatsumi more angry than they already were.

"Tatsumi, do you want me to kill her for Sayo and Ieyasu?" Naruto asked him."No." is all he could come up with. Tatsumi got up and started walking towards Aria pulling a sword out.

"You killed Sayo and Ieyasu, you were going to drug me and Naruto, and you have the nerve to talk about Sayo like that. How dare YOU!" Tatsumi screamed as he severed her head from her body without a second thought.

"_Damn, he didn't hold back not one bit." as blood sprayed from her neck like a fountain. Naruto thought **"I don't blame him kit, she did kill his two best friends, I say good job." **_ Kurama said

"Well what do we have here." someone said. Naruto and Tatsumi looked up to see the girl from the pub along with 4 other people.

"Hey, it's you from the pub, you robbed me for all my money." Tatsumi replied still angry from what had just transpired.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but anyway I still haven't told you my name. It's Leone." The girl now named Leone said.

"I guess it was you guys that killed this family then." Naruto said narrowing his eyes at the people behind her. "Yeah, but we finished our mission so there's nothing else to kill." Leone said "Which reminds me, how would you guys like to join Night Raid?" Leone asked

"And why would we do that?" Naruto asked suspicious of them. "Well because I like you both and you both have potential. We also need recruits the city is already corrupt as it is, I'm sure you already seen it." Leone said directing that last part to Naruto. 'Yes, I've seen the corruption, but the way you carry out justice is also wrong, but I can see why you guys would do it, as I've already been there and done that." Naruto said.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but I'm not sure about Tatsumi." Naruto said as he looked over to him. "I'll go, as long as we get rid of this corruption, it doesn't matter how we do it, as long it's done it's fine with me." Tatsumi replied.

"Oh Tatsumi you are soo cute when your angry." Leone said taking his head and stuffing his face between her big assets.

"_Lucky bastard." _ Naruto thought.

"Well, time to head back to the hideout" Leone said "Boss is gonna be happy with the new recruits." The armored man picked up Tatsumi even though he objected against it and they were off into the night.

"_Hey Kurama, what do you think of these guys?"_ Naruto asked his partner. _**"I can see they have good intentions they don't seem to be a threat, but you never know kit. Be careful, now let me get some sleep, I'm tired." **_Kurama said cutting off the connection.

"_I hope you are right Kurama, I really hope you're right."_

* * *

**A.N. And another chapter is done. If you liked it or hated it leave a review, it will help with my writing. Next chapter we will be introducing the crew and a little bit of Naruto's past. Stay tuned. Now it's time for me to go to sleep. I'm out. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Welcome back everyone. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it, it makes me more motivated to write more and longer chapters. Before I get into the story I want to say a couple of things. It won't be NarutoxHarem, sorry to everyone who wanted it. Second, Naruto will be op for now, but once General Esdese and General Budou come back, Naruto will certainly have a hard time with them. Now on to the disclaimers, I do not own Naruto or Akame Ga Kill. This is for entertainments purposes only.**

* * *

As they got to the hideout, the sun began to rise, Tatsumi was dead tired, Naruto was also tired, but didn't show it.

"Are there any more members?" Naruto asked Leone who currently was the closest one to him at the moment. "Yeah, the boss, but she isn't here at the moment. She'll be here shortly." Leone replied to Naruto

As they went inside Naruto went to the main hall to sit, Tatsumi walked in and waved at him. "Hey Naruto, what do you think about these guys, do you think they are good?" Tatsumi replied. Naruto who had his eyes closed, opened them and continued to stare at the ceiling, "They aren't bad per say, sure their methods aren't the greatest, but people have their own way of peace and justice." Naruto said finally looking at Tatsumi

"You know if we join, you can never go back home to your village right, I won't be able to either." Naruto said to Tatsumi "I know, even if it helps my village a little, I will do anything even it it means not going back there again." Tatsumi said and Naruto began to smile as he closed his eyes again.

Meanwhile, Leone was standing behind the door thinking about what they just said. _"They are going to become amazing one day and I can't wait." _Leone thought all giggly and left them alone.

About an hour passed, Naruto was sleeping heavily on the chair and Tatsumi was also asleep, when someone barged through the door.

"NARUTO, TATSUMI TIME TO GET UP, YOU GOTTA MEET THE REST OF NIGHT RAID" someone shouted cheerfully and he knew who it was. "Why do you have to scream Leone, we aren't too far apart" Naruto said his ears ringing from being shout at. Tatsumi also got up but didn't say a word and followed.

They went outside to see a man who easily towered both Naruto and Tatsumi, he was very bulky and fit. He also has a Pompadour hair style in the shape of a heart. "This is Bulat, or the 100 Man Slayer Bulat. He was with us that night when we killed Aria and her family." Leone said. Bulat went up to Naruto and shook hands with him, then went to Tatsumi. "Tatsumi I forgot to tell you, he's gay" Leone said Naruto sweatdropped at this _"How in the world is he gay, he doesn't look like it."_ Naruto thought "You don't want them to get the wrong idea, right?" Bulat said while blushing. Naruto and Tatsumi who thought the same thing. "_He didn't even deny it." _

They went back inside to see who else was inside they went to the main hall to see a

girl with purple hair and purple eyes. She wore glasses and had a scar on her right cheek. She also had a giant pair of scizzors. "Hey Schere, come meet the two new recruits Naruto and Tatsumi." Leone said "Welcome you guys, I hope you like it here" she said in a kind voice. _"She seems like a very kind person, I wonder how she got in here." N_aruto thought to himself_** "Naruto it's easy to deceive people here, I wouldn't be surprised if that's just a cover." **_Kurama told Naruto

After meeting Schere, they went outside to see a pink haired girl with a huge sniper rifle. They went up to her and she had a weird look at both of them. "This is Mein the best sniper in Night Raid." Leone said and Mein had a smirk on her face. "You guys looks weak, Leone, why did you bring them here, they look like they're gonna die in training" Mein said and Naruto scoffed and Tatsumi coughed. "Don't put them down Mein, Tatsumi here killed Aria in an instant and Naruto here blocked a blade from Akame." Naruto and Tatsumi smiled from the praise they were given. "Humph, I don't believe you. I don't think this blond twig could stop Akame's blade." she said turning her head away and leaving the three to wonder.

After seeing another member, who's name was Lubbock, they went to see the last person in the group. She was sitting down on a rock and had a huge monster roasting. "What the... how did she get that danger beast" Tatsumi said clearly amazed at what he saw. There was also another person next to the girl who seemed to be older than all the other members, Naruto guessed was the leader of the group.

Naruto and Tatsumi, meet Akame and the leader of Night Raid Najenda. "I see Leone brought you two in, she believes you two are going to be great fighters one day." Najenda said _"If only they knew" _Naruto thought to himself as he and Tatsumi thanked her for the compliment.

"Have you decided to join us?" Akame asked the two young men. "We are still thinking about it, but chances are we probably will." Naruto replied.

Naruto saw Najenda narrowing her eyes at the blade he was carrying. _"Maybe she knows what type of blade this." _Naruto thought

"All right everyone let's head to the main hall, there was some things I want to discuss." the leader of Night Raid said to the group. She waved her hand and everyone got up and started walking back to the base.

At the base Naruto and Tatsumi were standing in front of Najenda, while everyone else was standing towards the side.

"Naruto I see you have that blade there, where did you get it?" Najenda asked curiously. "Well I was walking through the forest when I heard a loud explosion, I went over there to inspect the area and saw dead bodies everywhere covered in ice. I noticed the sword stuck in the middle of the ground of where the bodies were at. I went over there and picked up the sword. As soon as I picked it up, strong pulses ran through my body. I was unconscious for a short while, but when I came to my senses, I picked up the sword and nothing happened. So I just kept it with me the while time.

"I see, do you know what a Teigu is?" She asked him "No, but I fought against someone who said that it was his Teigu and he wanted it back. He wasn't very strong so I sent him off." Naruto replied with everyone now curious as to who he fought.

"I see ,did you get to find out his name?" Najenda asked also curious

"Yes, his name was..Syura" Naruto said as the room stood in an eerie silence. "Who is he, is he someone important?" Naruto asked confused as to why everyone was so silent.

"That..that's Prime Minister Honest's son." Mein said her eyes wide. Mein scoffed. "You fought him and you thought he wasn't very good. It must have been someone else, theres no way someone like you can beat him." Mein said not believing his story.

"What Teigu did he have" Najenda asked "If I remember right the name he said was Shambhala" again, the hall stood quiet "I see,well, that Teigu that you have there..is one of the most dangerous the King has ever made. The danger beast used to forge the sword was Icelaux an ultra class danger monster who killed anyone that tried to enter it's territory. The swords name is Murakumo. Unfortunately I do not know any of the abilities, so i't's best to be careful when training." Najenda told Naruto which he agreed.

"Will I get a Teigu too, since everyone else has one?" Tatsumi asked the leader which made everyone laugh. "Don't get your hopes up kid, we all had to earn ours, but one day you'll get yours, it might not be now but you will get it." Bulat said and everyone agreed with him.

"Now on to the most important part of the discussion. Naruto, Tatsumi, have you decided to join us?" Najenda asked the two boys. "I have, but I do not know about Tatsumi." Naruto said looking at Tatsumi. "I will join, even if it helps my village in a small way." Tatsumi said with pride. "Well, welcome to Night Raid, we will catch you up on any missions and you two will begin training with Akame. "Everyone is dismissed."

-later that day-

The two new members walked up to where Akame was standing. "Hey Akame, what are we going to do today, are we gonna fight some monsters for training?" Tatsumi asked clearly pumped to begin training

"No, we are going to catch some fish, and prepare them, that is going to be our training today." Akame said and Tatsumi sweatdropped. "What does catching fish have to do with training, that isn't training at all."

Akame stood quiet and began to take off her clothes.

"Akame, what are you doing, why are you taking off your clothes." Tatsumi said covering his eyes, while Naruto just looked on like it wasn't a big deal. "Naruto, cover your eyes" Tatsumi said trying not to look at the girl.

"Tatsumi, why would I go fishing with all my clothes on, unless you want to get your clothes wet, by my guest" Akame said.

Tatsumi uncovered his eyes to see her in a blue and white bikini, "I thought you were going to strip..." Naruto interrupted him "Tatsumi, I didn't know you were a pervert, or are you a closet pervert?" Naruto asked while Tatsumi clearly embarrassed.

"N-No I'm not, I didn't know, leave me alone." Tatsumi said while Naruto laughed

"You two, strip to your boxers, it's time to go to work, unless you two are too immature to do something so simple." Akame said

The two recruits stripped to their boxers. Akame kept a straight face but Tatsumi gasped at what they saw. Naruto had scars all over his body, it looked like he battled regularly and was already used to it. But the most noticeable one was on his chest, there was a big circle where his heart is and four more small perfectly round circles on his cheat and stomach. Naruto looked at them and knew why they were staring.

"N-Naruto, why do you have so many scars on your body?" Tatsumi asked confused at his friend who he thought was a simple young man from a village. Akame stood quiet, but narrowed her eyes at him _"Why does he have that many scars on his body, was he tortured? How does one man have that many scars." _ Akame wondered, but put that to the back of her mind. She reminded herself to ask about it later.

"Well, you see.." before he could continue Akame interrupted him "That doesn't matter now, we need to get some fish so we can put food on the table tonight." Akame said and Naruto just sighed.

"_That sure was a close one" _ Naruto thought **"It doesn't matter if it was a close one, you still gotta explain yourself one way or another Naruto" **Kurama said in which naruto ultimately agreed.

After a couple of hours catching some fish, they got out and got dressed. Naruto looked into Tatsumi's basket and laughed.

"Woah Tatsumi, you sure did get a lot of fish, tell me, how did you get all that?" Naruto said sarcastically as Tatsumi didn't catch not one fish. "If you can't catch one fish, how are you going to survive if you get stuck in the forest?" Akame asked Tatsumi who stood quiet

"Let's go inside and prepare the food, it's almost time for dinner" Akame said as the three began to walk back to the base,

As they were preparing food, Tatsumi excused himself to use the restroom. It was only Akame and Naruto in the room. Akame stopped what she was doing and looked Naruto in the eye. "Naruto, who really are you?" she asked the blond. Naruto signed and looked at the fish he was cutting. "Everything will be explained after dinner, for now let's just finish this, I want everyone to be there." Naruto said while Akame simply turned her head and continued what she was doing.

After dinner was concluded, everyone was about to go their respective ways when Naruto interrupted them. "Hey guys, can you hold on for just a sec, I need to say something important." Naruto asked them. Everyone was confused except for Akame which she already knew what he was going to say.

"_**Naruto, are you sure you want to go through with this?" **_Kurama asked _"Yes I do, if i'm going to be here, might as well not hold any secrets." _Naruto said to the big fox.

"For starters I just want to say that I'm sorry that I lied to you guys." Naruto said stunning the other members. "Lied? Lied about what?" Najenda asked narrowing her eyes at Naruto. "You know when I told you when Syura teleported me, I may have been in another world." Naruto said while eyeryone's eyes widened. "How is that possible, I've never heard of such a Teigu that has done that before or even existed." the leader said as everyone agreed. "I don't know but it sounds like you finally heard one that can because a month or two ago, we had a war." Everyone stood silent "War at such a young age, why were you in a war? Were you a child soldier?" Najenda asked completely serious.

"Well as a ninja I started learning how to kill when I was nine years old, went on my first mission with my team at ten. It wasn't bad at all, I had fun with my team even though It didn't last long." Naurto said while everyone was listening like it was the most important thing in the world.

"What happened to your other team mate?" Leone asked

"He betrayed the village I was in to join one of the most wanted man in the whole nation." Naruto replied

"I don't believe you, there has to be some evidence that your from another world." the pinked haired girl said.

Naruto took off his shirt and everybody in the room except Akame, Tatsumi and Bulat gasped. There was scars, lots of scars across his chest and back. What caught everyone's attention was the four circular scars that he had on his upper body. "H-how did you get those four scars on your upper body." Mein asked Naruto

"Ah these four scars. I fought a man... actually instead of saying it, why not actually see the fight." Naruto said confusing everyone. "Grab each others hand and close your eyes. We are about to enter my mindscape." Everyone did as they were told, and when they re-opened their eyes they gasped at what they saw.

"So this is your village."

* * *

**A.N. So for some reason, I hated this chapter. I literally rewrote it five times. I would write a couple of pages, look it over, scrap it, and do it over again. Hopefully from now on it will go smoother and will be able to upload faster after this. Anyway another chapter done. If you liked it or hated it leave a review. For now I'm out, peace.**


End file.
